


My One True Love At Synthesizer Academy - A Tale About The Beautiful Kagamine Rin

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Multi, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my name is Rin Kagamine. I'm a Vocaloid who attends the awesome Synthesizer Academy -- a school for vocal synthesizer androids like me. One of the people who attends the school is someone named Len Kagamine, the playboy of our school and the boy who I fell in love with. As the days go by, I get the courage to get close to him while my heart goes doki doki.</p><p>Will the two of us be together forever or is this just being an android teenager?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One True Love At Synthesizer Academy - A Tale About The Beautiful Kagamine Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I’ve been wanting to write this story for such a long time now and since it’s summer break I finally CAN! Anyway, I worked on this during my lunch break and thought I should share it with you guys. Hope you liek!

* * *

 

 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

 

* * *

 

 

    It was the start of a new day, well, one that would forever change my life, unbeknownst to me.

    I slowly awoke from the eight-hour sleep I had. The sun’s rays shone through the curtain and onto my petite body that was only in a yellow nightie. My golden locks were also shimmering, along with my aquamarine-inspired eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head with a gentle yawn like a newborn kitten would make.

    My name is Rin Kagamine. I’m fifteen-years-old and I attend Synthesizer Academy, a school that’s for androids like me, a Vocaloid. It’s pretty much like regular school. It starts from kindergarden and all the way to high school. Once we graduate from S.A., we’ll go to Synthesizer University if we want further education.

    Anyway, I glance to my alarm clock to check the time. It read 7:15. Usually I get up at 7:30 but I guess my body told me to get up now.

    Maybe it was because if I got to school early enough, I could meet  _ him _ .

    At the thought of seeing Him, I sprang out of bed to quickly toss on my school uniform. My uniform consisted of a white blouse, yellow bow (almost similar to the one I wore on my head), and a yellow and black skirt to accompany the black tights I slipped on.

    I lived alone, so I didn’t have to deal with questioning parents and stuff. Also because of that, I had to make sure the front door was locked as I left to Synthesizer Academy.

    As I ran down the sidewalk with buttered toast hanging from my mouth, I could see the academy’s belltower in my sight. Wow, I was almost there already! But...I still didn’t see him, even as I ran by other students.

    I caught one boy staring at me like some kind of pervert, so I quickly ran over and kicked him in his beef jerky stick before going back to the matter at hand.

    As I was reaching the door, this girl named Tianyi Luo waved to me and said with a smile, “Good morning Rin! Did you have a nice weekend?”

    “Shut up foreigner,” I said back. I don’t have time for her. I just wanteds to see him!

    I stopped running once I was inside the building. Didn’t want to get in trouble by Principal Haku Yowane or have Miku  _ Hatsune _ snitch on me again.

    I look to my left then my right. Both hallways lacked any sight of him which made me frown and sigh allowed. Darn. I guess he doesn’t show up to school until later.

    “Rinny!”

    I look back at the entrance to see my friend, Teto Kasane, waving at me along with her tail. Teto was a chimera or rather part-chimera and part something else. I didn’t bother asking her what that other thing was, but maybe she’ll tell me in the future. I was thinking she was probably a vampire since she never came out when it was sunny and didn’t enjoy looking at mirrors or be recorded on camera. Teto wore a black miniskirt, black sailor top with redish pink stripes, black knee highs, black boots, and had her redish pink hair in curled twin-tail drills.

    “How’s it hanging, Teto?”   
    “Nothing much. Just munching on some bread. How come you’re here so early?”   
    “I’m waiting to see him.”   
    “Him?”

    “Don’t play dumb,” I said, “you know who I’m talking about.”

    She grinned. “Oooooh~...you’re talking about Len Kagamine? I’m surprised that you’re attracted to the school playboy, Little Miss Innocent.”

    I blush a deep cherry red. “I--I--I can’t help it.”

    “How come? She” asked, blinking at me with her firetruck red eyes.

    I  _ sigh _ . Dreamily.

    It’s just...there’s something about him that catches my attention whenever we’re in the same room together. My hearts just gets so fluttery! I can hear it go ‘doki doki’ whenever we have to sit next to each other, o--or even as I glance over at him from afar. His beautiful sea green eyes, his luscious blond hair, the way he sways as he walks the corridors of Synthesizer Academy with the grace of the ugly duckling right when it grew up to become a beautiful swan!

    Of course, I don’t say all of that to respond to Teto’s interjection. Instead I say, “Oh Tetro, if only you could realize how handsome he is, even if he  _ was _ a playboy -- he’s a playboy...for my heart.”

    “I still don’t get the appeal of him.”   
    “That’s because you only like girls.”

    Her face srunches in obvious disgust. “Eww, I’m not gay!”

    Instead of hearing her defend herself, I walk off to class. I could sense Texaco was flipping me off, so I stuck up my middle finger back at her and continued on my way.

 

* * *

    As I entered the room and made my wat to my desk, a girl with green hair pulled into a ponytail and star earings looked up from her manga when she saw me.

    “Blimey, there you are Rin. The teacher was lookin’ for you,” the English foreigner, Sonika, said to me with that cocknee accent of hers.

    God, why did we have to include the foreign Vocaloids in this school. Nobody knows and cares about them anyway.

    I bite my tongue, turning to Sonika. “Oh really?” I say.

    “Yeah,” she said back. “She’s outside of the girl’s toilet waiting for you.”

    “Did Hatsune snitch on me?”   
    “No, she’s not even here yet.”

    Hmm...why would the teacher want to meet me in front of there anyway? This is what I thought to myself as I left the room once I tossed my school bag into my seat.

    As expected, nobody’s outside except for myself as I trail to the right where the restroom is.

    “Kagamine-chan! Over here!”

    There she was, Gumi Megumipoid-san. She was waving to me, the long sleeves of her lab jacket flailing more than Teto on coffee and sugar. Miss Gumi Megumipoid-san had on her usual white lab coat, a cute orange miniskirt, a green half-boob top, and a pair of red and silver googles on her head. I overheard some of the kids in my class say she might get suspended if she doesn’t wear the uniforms for teachers, but she said ‘fuck off’ to them and continued wearing that outfit anyway. Also, Gumi has a fetish for sticking carrots up her hoo-ha in front of people online.

    “Hi Miss Gumi Megumipoid-san, what is it that you need?”

    “I need you to teach the class for me today.”

    “What??”

    “Teahc. The. Class. For. Me.” She repeated herself. “I’m meeting up with some people for a three-way date so I can’t teach class today. I will give you an A for the semester if you do it.”

    “But I already have an A this semester,” I say.

    “Hmm…”   
    “Buuuut…” I said, “You can do something  _ else _ for me, Miss Gumiu Megyumipoid-san. You know Len Kagamine?”

    She tiled her head like a cute confused puppy. “Yes?”

    “Could you rearrange the seats so we can sit beside each other???”   
    “Hmm...ok. I’ll do it!”

    “Yes! Thank you!”

    She patted me on the head with a grin. “Now get in there and teach some shit!”

    “Oooh, can do!” I say to her before running back to the classroom. I could’ve sworn I heard Gumi Megumipoids-san cheering and hollering behind me, but I wasn’t so sure about it.

    “Oh, excuse me.”

    A cute, boyish voice suddenly said as I reached the classroom door. 

    I turn around and it was  _ him _ ! It was  _ the _ Len Kagamine!!

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[What have I created?]]


End file.
